janebydesignfandomcom-20200215-history
Meagan Tandy
' Meagan Yvonne Tandy' (born May 3, 1985) is an American actress and model. She was Miss California USA 2007 who was one of 5 finalists competing for the Miss USA title in 2007. She placed 8th in swimsuit which advanced her to the top 10 and then placed 4th in evening gown, which gave her enough points to make the top 5. She finished as 3rd runner up to Rachel Smith, Miss Tennessee USA 2007 and Miss USA 2007. Tandy is currently playing Lulu Pope on the ABC Family show Jane By Design. Life and career Tandy, born in Fremont, California and raised in Fontana, graduated from Etiwanda High School in Rancho Cucamonga in 2003. She is a student at Chaffey College, and is the first student from this school to win the Miss California USA title.[1] Tandy won the Miss California USA 2007 title in a state pageant held in San Rafael, California on October 15, 2006.[2] It was her second attempt at the title, as she has placed fourth runner-up to Tamiko Nash the year previously. Her sister titleholder, Kylee Lin of San Rafael also placed fourth runner-up in last years competition. Tandy also won the Best Swimsuit Award in the 2007 Miss California USA pageant. Tandy competed in the Miss USA 2007 pageant which was broadcast live from the Kodak Theatre in Los Angeles, California on March 23, 2007 and placed 3rd runner-up. Her evening wear gown was created by Bravo Project Runway's Nick Verreos from season 2. She succeeds two Californian titleholders who placed first runner-up in the nationally televised competition - Brittany Hogan, Miss California USA 2005 and Nash, Miss California USA 2006. She is only the fourth African-American Miss California USA and the first African-American to succeed another African-American titleholder. She currently is a member of the Screen Actors Guild, where she has filmed several national commercials: Wendy's, Boost Mobile, a movie promotional from the film Shrek The Third, appeared on the hit show Whose Got Jokes alongside Bill Bellamy and filmed a national Super Bowl commercial for Pepsi Max. Recently she appeared in the 2010 movie Unstoppable as one of Denzel Washington's daughters. You can also find her as Mia on Comedy Central alongside Bobby Lee. She temporarily hosted for E! as an online correspondent for E! News Now. Recently she steered into a modeling career by working several runway shows for Disney's Couture Bridal line by Kirstie Kelly as well as several Fashion Marts and high fashion shows in Las Vegas, Chicago, Atlanta and recently in New York City. She signed a print modeling contract for one year with a well known agency in Hollywood and can still be seen on several red carpets in Los Angeles Getty Images. To honor Tandy's achievements, INTA Gems and Diamonds of the Los Angeles jewelry district had a ruby and diamond necklace and earrings were donated to and archived in the Gemological Institute of America's museum. Tandy is currently playing Lulu Pope on the new ABC Family show Jane By Design. Tandy will appear in Piranha 3DD where she plays Ashley Sorby, a girl who meets a gruesome demise. tumblr_m1euqz7RNJ1qeafh5o4_250 Meagan.gif tumblr_m1095vdi281r5b6mlo1_400 MT.png tumblr_m0g2evuhsG1r5apz0o1_400 Meagan and Matthew.jpg Meagan and friends.jpg Meagan and Nick.jpg Erica and Meagan.jpg M&M.jpg JBD cast and crew.jpg Category:Main Cast Category:Cast Category:Actresses Category:Females